peacefandomcom-20200223-history
HolyGeeks
Intel Motherboard running Windows in a Mac case about to run Knoppix Linux HolyGeeks - A true story The Holygeek email forum at Yahoogroups.com of which there is an archive somewhere, was used to support those with an interest in spirituality, mostly Sufism and Buddhism to make effective use of their computers. The group name has now been sold to a pornography hosting facility by Yahoo (without our permission), where we were originally based. Visit WikiMac for all your Apple Mac info "Computers are useless. They can only give you answers." ~ Pablo Picasso This Freeware Peace wiki was created initially by and for HolyGeeks. We have also developed CurlChat. Put Linux on our systems. Offered technical support. Developed Tmxxine and moved to Linux and so on. We have travelled to ActiveWorlds, explored instant messaging, developed our interest in digital photography, developed new skills, supported each other during upgrades or when using new software. GeekCorp Here is our IM (Instant Messanging) advice Instant Messanging allows you to send and recieve text messages instantly. The most widely used is ICQ but a new Open Source system called Jabber will emerge over the next few years It allows questions and replies in real time - so is much faster than email. Chat rooms allow several people chatting together. * We have our own communication software so we use, recommend and support CurlChat * Miranda can run from floppy. Others prefer Trillian, ICQlite and Gaim * During the Dec 2004 retreat we used SKYPE for the first time - telephony and IM - worldwide Here is our security advice We recommend using (Windows Users): (in order of importance) # Tmxxine Linux (when available) # Avast, AVG or Antivir (Free antivirus - use one at a time to avoid conflicts) # Flock, FireFox, Mozilla or Opera browser (free browsers - use as many as you like - Opera on Windows recognises speech) # Firewall such as Zonealarm or Sygate (both free - use ONLY one to avoid conflicts) # Spybot AND Adaware (detects spyware - use both) # SpywareBlaster (stops web browser being hijacked) # A2 Trojan detector (detects other malware) this software from the Freeware wiki What the above means: Anti-virus programs check files we may open from email or download from 'dubious sources'. Most of us should run these in memory with auto-update (which ensures newer threats are spotted). Internet Explorer is a very good general purpose web browser and will remain on your system (it is built into Windows). Designed by Microsoft for ease of use, it is very 'open'. The other free browsers mentioned are more secure and work faster and better than MS freeware. Firewalls need a period of training. When a program tries to access the internet the firewall will ask if this is allowed. You can do this each time. If you trust the application, always allow it access. XP has a very basic and inefficient firewall. Some broadband modems have a built in firewall. A more comprehensive firewall blocks communication ports or channels (usually making them invisible) to random searching for vulnerabilities. A good firewall also stops software opening a port once it is on your computer. Malware or bad software with an undisclosed purpose is known as a trojan. Functional software may contain a hidden mission, perhaps to log your keystrokes when you put in passwords or pin numbers and send this to those not authorised (by you). Spyware is a malware variety which tracks the webpages you enter, shows up pop-up ads and can collect and send personal information to advertising companies (It spies on you, hence the name). More malign varieties log keyboard strokes to capture credit card numbers and passwords (keyloggers). Spyware is often downloaded to your computer when you visit certain webpages or download browser plugins and may come bundled with free software. Spyware usually opens a port on your computer to contact whoever created it and transfer the information it collects. This uses up system resources and bandwidth and slows down your computer. Key logging and usage statistics programs are spotted by spyware removal programs and ensure this non sanctioned behaviour is removed. Some systems insist you allow the collecting of information to use their product. Boycot fascist software Hijacking and redirecting browsers (usually to search engines) or sites that contain dangerous runnable programs or scripts are blocked by Spywareblaster and also by Spybot but not as comprehensively. Make sure you auto-update. Tech Tips from HolyGeeks Any technology distinguishable from magic is insufficiently advanced. :(Foundation's Fear, 1997) Tmxxine is recommending familiarisation with the following products for more focused and developed work in the future: * Old hardware?: Use Dos on 386 and 486 commputers * Operating System: Tmxxine Linux and ReactOS, for now use Puppy Linux * Programming Language: Ajax XUL Python ASQ * Communication: Gaim, ICQ, Skype, CurlChat * Browser: Firefox * Email: Thunderbird * Search Engine: AI - has not fully emerged yet * Office Suite: Online Thinkfree OpenOffice * Web Design: Mindmapping WSIWIG Wiki - awaiting creation * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Other Pricelessware freeware * 2005 Reviews of DVD Burner software * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png ---- return to Main Page